Inuyasha, meet Yusuke
by GCN-anime-dragon
Summary: (IY-YYH X-ovr) The YYH gang are sent on another mission: To help retain and claim the Shikon no Tama, and seal up the well to the past. When the two groups meet, interesting things are bound to happen. (Rated for future L and V, hentai jokes...CH.4 IZ UP
1. Ultimate Default Chapter

A.N.: Man, I really hope this idea hasn't been used. It popped into my head, and it was so simple that I was sure that another writer must have already thought of it. But, still, am gonna write it anyway, just tell me if you've written or read something way too similar to this.  
  
If you didn't read the summery, hai, this is another Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction. It may belong in the Misc/Anime Crossovers, but.... Oooo and wheee. This one is supposed to take place just a couple of weeks after the Dark Tournament's end.  
  
Now, I'm trying to try and update all my stories as often as possible, but writer's block is possible and I'm juggling about six stories here, so gomen nasi if it takes awhile.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all characters related to it are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz entertainment and all those people. Yu Yu Hakusho and all characters related to it are property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Funimation Inc, and all of those people. I own nothing of it. (Stupid sounding sentence.)  
  
INUYASHA...MEET YUSUKE....  
  
"AGAIN???" Yusuke squawked.  
  
He found himself once again standing in front of the great doors that were in front of Koenma's office. It had been less than to weeks since the end of the Dark Tournament, so it had been less than two weeks' resting time for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and everyone else involved with the battles. Already Koenma was summoning him and his companions for another possibly dangerous mission.  
  
And Yusuke was none too happy about it.  
  
"Now, now," Kurama said. "It must be something very important for Koenma to pull us all out of bead a five in the morning." Despite sounding calm and nonchalant, Yusuke could tell he was none to happy about waking up early.  
  
"My ma was a bit surprised to even SEE me up before five," Yusuke muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I don't even think she though it was possible."  
  
Hiei sighed slightly; a sign that he thought Yusuke was being weird as usual.  
  
Kuwabara chuckled. "Well, see Urameshi, lots of people are already up by this time, getting lots of work done."  
  
"Oh, shuddup, you're no better than I am," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Not true, I make sure to get up early every morning to make sure that I'm all ready for school and to make sure Eikichi has food and water." He closed his eyes, pointing up into the air.  
  
"How very touching," Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, can it Shorty! I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
"Ah, but with your big annoying voice it was so hard not to overhear," Hiei closed his eyes matter-of-factly.  
  
"What'd you say?" Kuwabara raised a fist threateningly, as Hiei sighed, not feeling any cause for concern at all.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Boys! Could we tone it done a little? The Pacifier Junkie's door just opened. Meaning, our meeting awaits." Yusuke beamed, tapping each of them on their shoulder.  
  
On the other side of the opening doors, Koenma muttered, "That Yusuke. Doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." He moved one pile of paperwork from one side of the desk to the other, to make it appear as though he had been busy.  
  
Yusuke and the others piled in, in such a rush that they almost tripped over one another.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad to see you're all here," Koenma said, folding his hand together coolly. Botan came and stood beside his desk quietly. "You have another important mission ahead of you Urameshi Yusuke. Your friends will be accompanying you on this mission as well, of course."  
  
"Always glad to help," Kurama said placidly. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is it going to be dangerous?" Kuwabara asked, not wishing to almost get killed, again.  
  
"As usual," Koenma stated. "I'll let you decide once you learn of the mission."  
  
"Oooo and wheee," Yusuke rolled his eyes. Koenma motioned for them to all sit on the floor in front of his desk. They all did, and noticed that the giant veiwscreens in front of Koenma's desk was starting to glow.  
  
"First image, Ogre," Koenma ordered, and the blue servant push a button on what looked an awful lot like a TV remote. "Meet Higurashi Kagome  
  
A picture of a young girl appeared on the screen. Black hair, brown eyes. Wearing a short green skirt and matching school uniform top, trimmed with green edges and a red necktie.  
  
"Is that the culprit??" Kuwabara was baffled. "She's awfully pretty." Yusuke thumbed him on the back of the head.  
  
"What happened to Yukina?" he laughed. Hiei narrowed his eyes. Being Yukina's older brother, he was awfully touchy about Kuwabara's fascination with her.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it..." Kuwabara hissed back.  
  
"Children! This is a very important case!" Koenma squeaked. "Anyway, this girl has somehow managed to break the barrier between the modern world and the past: A technique that is only supposed to be in Spirit World's hands."  
  
"But how?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Next image." Koenma waved his hand. "Through there."  
  
A slightly blurry and pixilated picture appeared. Yusuke could only assume it was of some old dark well, outdated and stuffed into some building."  
  
"I don't get it..." Yusuke began.  
  
"You don't need to. All we know is that when she enters the well, she is sent back in time oh, about 500 years."  
  
A giant question mark appeared over Yusuke's head. Koenma sighed. "The point is, I want you to find out how she's able to do this, and destroy that well if anything else."  
  
"Sweet! Sounds easy enough," Yusuke jumped to his feet, began to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait, Yusuke..." Kurama began. He could tell by the way that Koenma was hesitating that there was something more he wanted them to do.  
  
Yusuke turned as Koenma began speaking. "There is also one minor detail. It is that of the Shikon no Tama, a deadly jewel which Higurashi Kagome inevitably broke. In the right hands it is safe, but in the hands of a youkai or evil human, it bestows them with unbelievable powers. It's the most powerful weapon in the world, able to cause tons of chaos and death."  
  
Hiei hummed thoughtfully. "Don't get any ideas," Kurama warned.  
  
As Yusuke swallowed, he continued. "Since the shards of the jewel have been scattered throughout the Futile Era Japan, it had caused most unpleasant consequences. Kagome and a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha have assembled a group of warriors to hunt down the fragments of the jewel. I want you to help them find them so you can bring the entire jewel back here. That way it will be safe from villains."  
  
Yusuke groaned. "I knew it couldn't be that easy!!!"  
  
"A hanyou, huh?" You could detect the slight distaste in his voice at the mention of a half-breed, one who is half human, and half demon.  
  
"Image please." Another picture appeared on the screen. A young man wearing a bright red haori, caring a huge sword over his shoulder. Lots of messy silver hair, piercing golden eyes and what could have only been little doggy ears poking out of the top of his head.  
  
"I want you Hiei, Inuyasha is not one to be messed with, and his sword, the Tetsusaiga, holds unbelievable powers. You will only attack him if he attacks you first." Koenma added, 'Which is likely,' under his breath.  
  
"Lucky me, another mission so soon!" Yusuke beamed, dripping sarcasm.  
  
"The Spirit World will create a portal so that you may travel to this past age. Botan will be accompanying you too, of course." The toddler nodded his head. "She will be able to keep in touch with me here, so I can keep up-to- date on how you're doing."  
  
"Joy!" Botan squeaked. "I'll be sure to do a great job at that, Koenma- san!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Let's get truckin'!" Botan laughed, leading them all down the hallway out of Koenma's office with that kind of overpowering giddiness that Botan always possessed.  
  
"One more thing Yusuke!" Koenma called as the doors shut, "It is likely you will be attacked by ferocious youkai repeatedly, so don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Then the doors shut.  
  
A.N.: So, Whaddya think?! I think this is a story that I could have a lot of fun with, so I hope you enjoy it. Now please go and review, I very much appreciate.  
  
I had a strange experience just a few moment ago. Another telemarketer called up, and asked me if my mom was there. When I told him that she wasn't, he HUNG UP. How often does that happen? I mean, a telemarketer hanging up on you?!  
  
Anywho, now if you have the time, go read some of my other stories!! And then, read my bio. As strange as it seems, I have listed online anime/manga/OST/video game store, Anime Music Video downloading sites, and information on the first Inuyasha movie's American release. Also view, a Gundam movie trilogy coming, and Ranma 1/2 first and second season boxsets!  
  
See you later!  
  
---GCN anime dragon :P 


	2. When the twp groups meet

A.N.: Wow...gosh...I'm so happy that you guys like my story. I never expected to get as many reviews as I did. ::Smiles, eyes twinkling:: So, since you're all so very kind, I'll update today. I'm trying my damnedest to keep this original, so I hope it passes.  
  
I have high hopes for this fic. So, I'll make it the funniest possible without getting stupid. (Hard, I know.) So, enjoy!  
  
After you're done here, you can check out the Anime Clan Online's Website, which I recently founded. The Anime Clan is a bunch of friends and me who are anime freaks and such, and we hope that you can get something from our site. We have pictures, downloads, links, fanart contest opportunities, FFVII and Advent Children info and lots of other crap. Please link to us! And have fun. The site is listed in my bio,so just click on the link in there. (It's my homepage.) :Have at it!  
  
Inuyasha, meet Yusuke – Chapter 2  
  
Koenma's ogre employees tucked Yusuke and the four others away in what looked like a space age elevator. It was basically a cylinder of glass and aluminum, with barely enough room for the five to feel un-crowded. But, Koenma had said that this was the Spirit World Portal to the past, the one that could mimic the Bone-Eater's well in taking them back to the Warring States Era.  
  
"Watch your elbows," Kuwabara muttered as Yusuke attempted to stretch out, and ended up poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Hmph," Yusuke turned to his two youkai friends. "Hey, Kurama, Hiei, have you two ever been in one of these things before?"  
  
"Hardly," Kurama chuckled. "I never had any reason to, and besides these portals are quite state-of-the-art."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Well if I had had a choice, I'd have let you guys go alone. Time travel doesn't interest me in the least."  
  
A green ogre secured the door to the portal, and the lights in the tube turned down to almost off. Another pushed a series of buttons on the keypad bedside the elevator portal, and slowly but surly, the walls around the five travelers began the spin.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke spun around trying to figure out what the walls were doing. They spun faster and faster, complete with flashing neon lights. "What's going on?"  
  
"I dunno, but it's making me feel sorta sick," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"If you hurl on me, I'm kickin' your ass outta here," Yusuke threatened, pushing Kuwabara to the side.  
  
"Now, you two, just be happy we aren't spinning as well," Kurama said.  
  
The flashing of the light intensified, until the grand finally of a flash so bright it was like a supercharged x-ray. Yusuke was blinded and stunned at the same time; he could see Kurama's teeth inside of his head!  
  
Then, nobody could see anything at all....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grass.  
  
Wind.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes again after what seemed like an hour. A clump of grass was flattened up against his face and a cool wind blew down his back. He was lying on his stomach, and propped himself up on his elbows. He was no longer in the portal, that was for sure.  
  
"You're finally up," Kurama said, leaning down to look Yusuke in the eye. "I believe you passed out during the time travel process." Somewhere behind him stood a bored-looking Hiei, and Botan was sitting cross-legged at his left, looking around at the landscape.  
  
"Oh, my head," Yusuke rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away the lingering stars there.  
  
"Apparently humans are to delicate for time travel," Hiei muttered, gesturing over to where Kuwabara was still zonked out on the ground. The little youkai walked over calmly with his hands in his pockets, and gave Kuwabara a swift kick.  
  
"Umph..." he muttered.  
  
"Get up already," Hiei said, poking him again with his foot.  
  
"Just ten more minutes sis..."  
  
"Sis?" Hiei looked a bit perturbed.  
  
"He must think that it's time for school," Botan giggled, rising from her spot on the ground.  
  
Yusuke grumbled, "We have a mission now. It's not the time for delusions of sleeping in late at home." He stood up, dusted himself off and grabbed Kuwabara by the feet.  
  
He started to walk off, dragging the slumbering Kuwabara along.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei walked to catch up.  
  
"Where can we go, that's what I'd like to know. If it worked and we really are in the Futile Era, then there's no towns, no cars, no nothing that we're gonna know." Yusuke kept on walking, moving around a giant fallen tree in his path. "I figure we just keep walking until we come across someone who can direct us to this 'Kagome' person."  
  
"I'm sure this is what happens when you time-travel," Botan said, skipping along.  
  
"I guarantee that we are indeed in the Futile Era," Kurama mused, looking around. "The sense of time is somewhat...distorted, and the air doesn't smell quite as polluted."  
  
"And in addition to that, youkai aren't allowed to simply run amuck in the present," Hiei added calmly.  
  
"Nani? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke spun around.  
  
KEEEE-ROOOOOOOOWRRRRRRR!  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like," Hiei continued, not really seeming to care that a very large and very unhappy youkai was coming strait at them in the distance.  
  
"Holy shit!" Yusuke turned around, swinging Kuwabara behind him like a useless third arm.  
  
Just over the hill they had just walked over, a twelve-foot high creature stood. It's body was like a horribly fat horse, with eagle's talons were the hooves should be. The creature's head was a bloated football, filled with uneven yellow teeth. Three whip-like tails twitched and swung around as the youkai turned its head from left to right, searching for something.  
  
"I think it's after us," Yusuke noted, dropping Kuwabara and cracked his knuckles. "I'd say, lets kick its ass!"  
  
"No, wait," Kurama grabbed his arm. "I don't think it has even seen us." The redhead kitsune ducked down behind the giant log they had passed around.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Yusuke muttered. "The things as ugly as sin, it would be a favor for this time period, don't you think?"  
  
"We aren't here to exterminate all the youkai..." Kurama pleaded as Hiei jumped over the log and Botan decided to follow Kurama's advice and hide too. "Really, we should observe the situation before charging in, don't you think?"  
  
"Me? Yusuke? Never!" Yusuke laughed. But he crouched down beside the kitsune, peeking around the log to watch the youkai.  
  
"BWA-HA-HA-HA! I HAVE FOUND YOU; YOU WITH THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!" A crackling booming voice escaped the demon, as he spun around, turning its back on the Spirit Detective and friends.  
  
"See?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Shikon no Tama?? Isn't that what we're supposed to be looking for?" Botan asked, fidgeting with the ends of some of her hair.  
  
Sure enough, in the shadow of the giant youkai, five figures appeared. One white and red, another pink and black; purple and black; white green and black; and one small tan speck sitting on the purple one's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the people from Koenma's slide show??" Yusuke marveled. "It wasn't too hard to find them at all." He looked over at the still- sleeping Kuwabara.  
  
Poking him hard, Yusuke muttered, "I thought that sleeping during battle and refusing to wake up was MY job..."  
  
The giant youkai in the distance reared up on its back legs, fire erupting out of its mouth. The small figures began to scatter, with the red and white one, Inuyasha, up front.  
  
"YOU HAVE IT!!! I WILL TAKE IT FROM YOUUUU!!!!" The demon charged, attempting to tackle Inuyasha, as the hanyou lifted up his sword.  
  
"Like hell you will." Yusuke and the others just barely picked up the sound of someone talking to the youkai, just before the Tetsusaiga came down on the youkai's bloated head.  
  
KEEEE-ROOWWWRRRRR!  
  
Again the youkai screamed an ear-piercing squawk, as it turned to face its attacker again.  
  
"I think we should get down," Kurama cautioned. This time, Yusuke listened immediately, for he had grown to trust the kitsune's ability to sense impending danger. Botan and Hiei crouched down low as well.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZO!!!" The same voice as before screamed out an attack, and there was a brilliant flash of light.  
  
The giant youkai exploded, as five fingers of deadly energy tore through it. A mound of demon limbs and guts coated in dark red blood pelted the wood of the log, spraying over he top. Next the fingers of energy followed, tearing apart the log and sending everyone flying.  
  
Kuwabara was flung away like a paper doll (he was still asleep), Botan was kept from flying away by Kurama, who was doing his best not to get flung around, and Yusuke just rolled away. Hiei lept up into the air, safe, as the Wind Scar passed beneath him. Everyone was getting pelted by debris and goo, as the wind howled around them.  
  
Slowly, the wind died down, and everything settled to the ground. Hiei landed softly beside Yusuke's sprawled form.  
  
"Holy shit!" Yusuke picked a wad of the youkai's goo out of his hair, sitting up painfully. "When you're right, Kurama, you're really right."  
  
Kurama's hair was sticking out every which way and he rubbed his arm painfully. "I'd have rather been wrong."  
  
If Kurama's hair looked ridiculous, Botan's was way worse. She crawled over between Yusuke and a dead-looking Kuwabara. "After all that, I don't understand how he can stay unconscious..." she muttered. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look!" Yusuke pointed to the hill that the youkai has been on when it was in one piece. The Kaze no Kizo had torn up the hillside, and demon parts were everywhere. But more importantly, Inuyasha, Kagome and the others were busy scaling the hill, looking around.  
  
"Hey, here it is!" the black haired girl dressed in black spandex and pick armor stooped down low, bending over a glowing piece of demon flesh. Kagome wiped her hands on her school uniform, and bent down to pick something up.  
  
She removed a glowing pink speck from the lump, and immediately all the pieces of the demon dissolved into nothing but bones. Botan squeaked as she found she had one sticking out of her hair.  
  
The purple-clad man carrying a golden Buddhist staff turned his head toward the sound. "What is it?" the one called Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard a woman scream," the monk mused, an interested gleam in his eye.  
  
"Hey, look! Look over there!" The tan pipsqueak of a kitsune that sat on the monk's shoulder yelled. "There's people over there."  
  
No doubt they had spotted the bright colors of their clothing against the brown/green grass not a quarter mile away.  
  
"I think we've been spotted," Kurama said.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Yusuke grumbled. He stood up, fighting a slight sense of dizziness and began waving his arms shouting, "Hey! Hey! Hey, over here!"  
  
Hiei helped Kurama stand up as Botan joined Yusuke.  
  
"Hey! Hey! YO!"  
  
Their noise caught the rest of the Inuyasha gang's attention. "Were those people caught in that blast?" the youkai slayer Sango asked.  
  
"It looks like it," Miroku the monk noted. "There is a woman among them. Perhaps we should venture down there to see if they are alright." He winced as Sango glared at him.  
  
"One of them looks hurt," the kitsune Shippo, added. "We should check it out, even if not for Miroku's antics."  
  
Miroku laughed shakily, "Heh heh heh..."  
  
"Keh! I can smell them all the way up here, and I can tell that none of them are seriously injured," Inuyasha sniffed the air, getting an odd expression of recognition on his face.  
  
"There's something I'm not getting here," Kagome mused as she started down the hill, motioning for the others to follow. "I can tell from here, they don't look like people from the Futile Era."  
  
"What are you saying, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Do you think that there are more people from your time here?" Shippo added.  
  
"I don't know, guys. But we should check it out anyway."  
  
Everyone began trailing after her down the blood-slicked hill. Inuyasha brought up the lead, sniffing the air thoughtfully. There was something he didn't understand as well.  
  
Two of the newcomers –the girl and the short one—were indeed youkai. The redhead didn't look like a youkai, but her was one too. The guy lying sprawled on the ground was definitely a human...but the other.  
  
His blood had a familiar sent.  
  
It was the sent of a hanyou. Like Inuyasha.  
  
A.N.: That's the second chappie. I tried to make it a little longer than the first, which was the ultimate of default chapters.  
  
For those of you who think I'm making something up, I'm not. Yusuke is a hanyou, but they don't find out about it until really late in the series, later than what has been dubbed in America. His father/descendent was a demon named Raizen, and of course you know Atsuko, his human mother.  
  
So basically, I'm playing on the similarities between Yusuke and Inuyasha, how Yusuke and the others don't know, and Hiei's and such's reactions when Inuyasha tells them, or tells Yusuke to tell them.  
  
Ta-daa! So, now that I have everything established, I can go on a rampage here! Wheee! 


	3. Temper, temper

GCN: Ahhhh...for the past week I've been re-watching all the Yu Yu Hakusho in Japanese and a lot of my friends new downloaded Inuyasha, and Kenshin in Japanese. (Ooooo...that lucky bitch has ALL 160 EPISODES! I kid you not! :::grumbles::: and my computer is so obsolete that I can't copy them for me....Ooooo...Ooooo..oo...no offence Bri, I'm complementing you) anyway, there is a point to all this babbling of mine, that being that I absorbed some strange little quirks from the Japanese versions that may appear from time to time throughout the story that I'll do my best to explain. Hell, who knows, you may know more about it that I do.

For those of you who were wondering, Yusuke is not a full demon. But he's also not exactly a hanyou either. Its really more like a demon heritage thing, not that he's directly the son of a demon. Shikashi, I'm going to have it like he's a genuine hanyou in the story, just for simplicity's sake.

INUYASHA, MEET YUSUKE --- CHAPTER 3

The Spirit Detective and his friends all stood and clustered together, well, all but Kuwabara, who was still passed out on the ground. Yusuke inwardly began to worry about his friend, but didn't have time for that now that they had found Inuyasha and his gang.

Botan combed her finders through her hair, fishing out the clumps of grass and demon goo that had become lodged in there. "Yusuke, now what do we do?" she asked. She hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed a twig out of the back of Kurama's hair.

It was the kitsune who answered first. "Yusuke, I think that we should wait for them. It would be wise not to start off on the wrong foot, seeing as we're going to need their help."

Hiei coughed sarcastically. "Why not just drop down, swipe the damned jewel, and complete our mission in less than a day?"

Yusuke sighed. He was highly inclined to agree with Hiei, seeing as the explosion of demon parts had messed up his hair and put him in a really ticked mood toward this assignment. But, he also remembered how Koenma had said that the Shikon no Tama hadn't been all collected yet. Even Yusuke had to admit that it would be easier the more people were looking for the jewel. Plus, hadn't Pacifier Breath said something about Kagome being able to sense the jewel?

"This is going to take more than one day, Hiei," Yusuke muttered, trying to get his hair back into place.

"Well, isn't that unfortunate?" Hiei grumbled sarcastically.

The Inu-gang was busy slipping and sliding down the hill, and was approaching the group fast. Inuyasha was in the lead, followed by the demon slayer, the hoshi bearing the kitsune child, and Kagome in the rear.

Inuyasha, being far faster than any of the others with his 'leaping-and-bounding' way of running, came to halt in front of Yusuke as the others were struggling to catch up.

"Would you wait one damn minute Inuyasha?" the kitsune squawked loudly. His ride, as Yusuke later learned was Miroku, wasn't exactly struggling to keep up, but all the motion he was creating was jostling Shippo around so much that he had to struggle to stay attached.

As soon as the two groups were clustered together at the foot of the mountain, Kagome stepped forward.

"Konnichiwa, strangers," she said pleasantly. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but you don't appear to be from this time. This may sound like a really crazy suggestion, but are you from the present?" She made little quotation marks around 'present.'

Yusuke just blinked. This wasn't going to be as easy as Koenma had made it sound. What the hell were they supposed to do, walk right up to them and say, 'Howdy! We wanna help you find the Shikon no Tama without you prying into who we are and why we're here!' or something??

Kagome waited patiently, but beside her Inuyasha began tapping one bare foot impatiently. Luckily, Hiei decided to take it into his hands.

"Are you the miko that is in charge of the Shikon no Tama?" he asked.

"Well, not exactly, but you could put it that way," Kagome answered, drawing a little circle in the ground. Whenever people said that it made her feel as if they were comparing her to Kikyo.

"And you're her hanyou?" Hiei said plainly, trying hard not to sound like he was sneering. But he should have known better, what with Inuyasha's sensitive doggy hearing and all.

Inuyasha caught the sneer and glared down at Hiei. "Oh, this is off to a good start," Kurama noted, dully noticing the similarities in the two's tempers.

Yusuke decided to step in. "I suppose you could say that." He decided that the simplest way to explain himself was to tell the truth...just with a few twists thrown in here and there. "We are special agents sent from the rulers of the Spirit Worlds to help you with your quest to dominate the Shikon no Tama."

Botan raised a fist and clubbed Yusuke over the back of the head. "Don't say that!" she hissed. He glared back at her.

Kagome didn't catch what Botan had said, she was a tad too busy being mildly confused. "Spirit World? Nani?"

Miroku was gazing thoughtfully. "Do you mean that you work for the Buddha of the future? Does he sent you on quests to right the wrongs of his lands, both past and present?"

Yusuke paled slightly. Koenma was anything but a god, (almost the opposite), but at least the monk was getting the picture. Though Yusuke was still worried that this would get confusing without tell them that they were going to claim the jewel and take it with them when they were done, let alone close off the well between worlds.

With a brush of wind, the hoshi was suddenly beside Yusuke, facing Botan. He had grabbed both of her hands in an embrace and closed his eyes all pleasantly.

"N-n-na...?" Botan squeaked.

"I mean, with an angel as striking as this, you must be send from some heaven, ne?" Miroku purred, drawing Botan close. "My name is Miroku, Goddess-sama, what's yours?"

"N-nani?" Botan blushed several shades of red, eyes all round. "Excuse me?" She slipped her hands out of Miroku's grasp, only to have him grab them again.

Out of the corner of his eye Yusuke saw all of the others, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sango (who looked also slightly pissed), shake their heads and sigh heavily.

"I have but one question to ask you, fair lady," Miroku began.

"And what is that?" Botan asked, attempting to pull away and looking more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Would you consider bearing me a son?"

"N-N-N-N-N-NANIIIIIIIII?!" Botan stammered. A split second later she had freed herself from the hentai's grasp and backed away several feet, using all her willpower not to crack him over the head with her flying oar.

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all stared with identical 'WHAT THE HELL??' expressions for the next five minutes, while Miroku giggled innocently and ran his hand though his hair.

"Well, it was worth a shot, ne?" he asked no one in particular, closed eyes pointed upward like rainbows. With a 'thud!' the demon slayer's boomerang had landed sharply on the back of his head.

"Noooo..." Sango muttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! You'll never change, will you, lecher?"

Miroku shrugged innocently. "I wasn't planning on it."

Yusuke coughed, interrupting the two from continuing their conversation. "Um, guys? I don't mean to sound like an ass, but when are you going to tell us what to do?" Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "I mean, there's this big wrestling match on the tube next week and I'd hate to miss it."

"KEH!"

Now everyone turned to look at Inuyasha. "I don't know what this tube of yours is, but you'll have to miss it if you're planning on seriously helping capture the Shikon no Tama. We've been trying to capture the damn thing for months, and I doubt your magical appearance will speed things up at all."

Yusuke looked quite annoyed. This Inuyasha dude was coming out to be quite the mouth. Much like Yusuke's mouth, come to think of it. Yusuke muttered an unintelligible comment, knowing how much of a pain-in-the-ass his own mouth could be.

"Anyway, I'm not quite gettin' how you guys came here anyway. Only Kagome and I can pass through the well." Inuyasha's normal overly-suspicious sense was coming through strong now. "I can tell that most of you are demons," he added with a sly look at Yusuke. "Who in their right mind would send a bunch of demons after the Shikon no Tama?"

Miroku and Sango nodded slowly, and Yusuke noted that the slayer's hand was closer to her weapon than before. Yusuke was getting a little fed up with the way that Inuyasha was staring at him.

Kurama even looked a little perturbed. Hiei...well Hiei was already past a little perturbed, so he seemed to almost be glowing with rage. Kuwabara was just beginning to come out of his funk, blinking every few moments with a glazed-over expression, with Botan kneeling over him worriedly, (still bright red from her encounter with Miroku.)

"Um...Inuyasha? I think you made them mad," Shippo said, pointing at Hiei. Inuyasha shrugged.

Kurama coughed softly. "You have...rights, to be somewhat suspicious of our presents, considering the circumstances and your experience. Shikashi, I hope that you'd be able to work past that, and trust us. Our true intentions are to work peacefully with you."

Kagome looked at Kurama, specifically into his eyes. He was a demon too, but he didn't seem like the type to lie. The shorter demon didn't seem exactly BAD either, but she could tell that he didn't like Inuyasha from the start. And when people didn't like the hanyou, he was going to show them that he didn't like them either, and that was never pretty.

"Spare the politeness for once Kurama, this discussion is going nowhere as long as that HANYOU is doing the talking for them. The others are humans and children," he nodded at Shippo, "and yet they are more well behaved than this mutt."

Inuyasha lowered his voice. "Mutt?" BOY, he hated it when people called him that.

"That's what I said." Hiei drew a little circle in the ground with his foot, dismissing the hanyou completely.

Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Hiei, then back to everyone else. He could tell this was going downhill fast. Shippo sighed, muttering something about: 'Here we go again.'

Kagome came over, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha...."

Inuyasha blinked several times in succession. He growled in dismissal, shrugging Kagome off. "I don't give a rat's ass what some wimpy little shrimp thinks, Kagome. In a fight, I bet he couldn't even cut off one hair of mine." (And Inu has A LOT of hair.)

"Care to give your theory a try?" Hiei said, almost too happily, in a scary kind of way. Inuyasha wondered briefly what the glowing circle on Hiei's forehead meant.

"Any day! Bring it on!"

'Dear Kami, he really does sound like me...' Yusuke muttered. As entertaining as it could be, Yusuke didn't want a scalded bald hanyou after Hiei was done with him. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame was more than enough for the inu, as long as he didn't have some tricks of his own stuffed up his sleeves.

"Guys, guys! I really don't think—" Miroku began.

"Can it pervert. You just watch out or the rest of 'em, so they don't get their asses fried too." Inuyasha had a brief moment of the look on Hiei's face if he found out that his own comrade was also a hanyou, and stifled a laugh.

Kurama sighed heavily, putting a hand to his forehead. "Not again...."

Yusuke still wasn't so sure if this was a good idea or not, but Inuyasha's companions weren't holding him back, and he probably wouldn't listen if they tried. So he motioned for Kurama and Botan to move back, with Botan struggling to move Kuwabara as he muttered a few random syllables.

Shippo squeaked out, "Run! Run for the hills!" as Kagome, Sango and Miroku headed off a safe distance, peeking over the edge of the hill they passed.

Yusuke smirked slightly. Who knew? Maybe this Inuyasha dude could put up a fight with Hiei after all!

GCN: Ahh...another chapter done. Gomen, gomen that it took so long to update. As I said, I'm getting into it now...if you know what I mean. Something had been bugging me about Inuyasha's name though. Inu, of course and DUH, means dog, which makes sense. But 'Yasha' when translated means FEMALE DEMON. Inu-kun ain't no girl. What the hell is up with that? Hmmm, come to think of it, there's also a character in Yu Yu Hakusho who's name is Yasha, and it's a guy too!

I did my best to keep the characters in line with their true selves. And hey, I don't think that anyone could argue with the fact that Yusuke and Inuyasha are similar personalities, and that Hiei and Inu are ALSO similar, just in different characteristics.

Also, I had a recent complaint (on another story) that the romanji Japanese I used was confusing a reader because they didn't know what it meant, on simple stuff that I though everyone knew. Shows that I was a assuming IDIOT, so if any of you ever get confused with any Japanese, I'll include a dictionary, or email you, or whatever. Sorry if it bugged you. :P

Now then, I'll attempt to update sooner that this time. Shikashi, I've been working hard on my other two Inuyasha fics (GO check 'em out!!!!), and need to update the others. In addition, had currently been a bitch and kept my from uploading when I tried TWICE now, so... And, heh-heh, I got the new Tales of Symphonia. SO SUGOI! Seriously, I pity those of you who have no Gamecube, this game kicks ass. (My point being that that may distract me from updating...gomen.)

Wanna see a good anime site? Then check out my bio! I have a new site that me, with my Anime Clan home-inus (stupid joke created). In the bio, there are like 3 links in there to it. won't let me put it in the story. :( ) Thanx! (Ada, that may disrupt updating too. And school is comin. Dammit! :::sigh::: busy, busy, busy...

Well, I think I've babbled enough. Please review now. :)

Ja! GCNanimedragon :)

=0.0= :::meow:::


	4. Kokuryuha vs Bakuryuuha

GCN-anime-dragon: Whooo-wheee! This took WAY too long to update, I know, I know. I swear, I honestly didn't mean for it to take this long. My disk that I had the update saved on got lost, and I never did find it. I didn't update until THEN however, because I was minor ticked off at a reviewer(s). I'm not telling who.

Just let me lay down the line. I will update WHEN I WANT TO. If I'm happy with my chapter, get excited or get some good ideas, updating will be SOON, IF I have time. (I don't get a lot of time. I have school, work and TV to watch)

My point is, a certain reviewer decided it would be funny and/or inspiring to sent the SAME review over 25 times. It MAY have just been a glitch, a fault of the computers, but it was annoying. I had to go and delete all but one (a major PAIN!), and my e-mail overflowed and thus crashed my old stone-age computer. (Stupid crappy computer) Grrrr. This caused unnecessary problems for me, and I got yelled at. Keh. Bottom line: Don't do that again. If it wasn't your fault, (you know who you are) then please excuse my ranting, and I'll forgive and forget.

Now, I apologize all over myself again, and I'll get on with the story!

Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 2 and 3!

**INUYASHA...MEET YUSUKE... Chapter 4**

Yusuke took a few steps backwards, falling into line beside Kurama and Botan. Botan had managed to drag Kuwabara over to rest at their feet. His eyes fluttered weakly and he muttered some inaudible syllables. Yusuke hoped for a moment that his friend would be all right.

With an 'I-couldn't-possibly-care-less' snort, Hiei removed his outer black robe, reveling a powder-blue sleeveless shirt beneath. The small demon walked casually over to the hanyou, looking up at the sky, with his hands in his pockets. "Can we please get this over with?"

"KEH!" Inuyasha muttered. He withdrew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the sword expanding and growing over five feet long in demonic transformation. "I told you before, I can take your kind on any day. You're just a chibi fire-youkai, aren't you? No challenge."

"I may be small," Hiei grated, making a fist with his right hand. The Ensatsu Kokuryu-ha (Infernal Black Dragon Wave a.k.a. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame") tattoo on his right forearm seethed, begging to be released on Inuyasha's ass. "But you, are just a hanyou."

Inuyasha let the insult slide over him. "What do you know?" He laid the sword out in front of him, allowing the patterns of the wind to dance along the blade. "Whenever you're ready, Chibi." Hiei's eyebrow twitched.

"What's going on?! Are you actually going to let them do this?" Botan squeaked out.

Yusuke shrugged. "Why not? It's what they wanna do, and I ain't gonna be the one to get stuck between a killer dragon and a big ass sword."

Kurama cleared his throat. "I normally wouldn't be one to indulge in this sort of ruthless behavior. However, perhaps a dual between the two would be for the best, allowing each of them to view each other's strengths, perhaps closing at least part of the rift between them. After all, it would be far more profitable if EVERYONE could work together on this mission, even if they really don't like it."

"That's true, Kurama, but what are we gonna do if they each end up dead?" Yusuke snorted. "That's just the only problem!"

"Hmmm," Botan mused. "Suppose there was a way we could interfere if either one of them was going to die. Would that work?"

Botan suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and where there had been empty air just moments before, Miroku had popped up, smiling widely and eyes closed rainbow-style. "I HIGHLY AGREE WITH YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL HUNNY! I believe I have a solution to your problem!"

"Really?" Botan chattered.

"Really?" Yusuke echoed, feeling a bit like the monk was pretending he wasn't even there. "How the hell do you plan on doing that?"

"Heh," the monk beamed, standing up strait and tall, pointing at the palm of his right hand. "Oh, I just have my ways."

Question marks appeared over everyone's heads. "What in hell is THAT supposed to mean?" Yusuke scoffed. Sango, with Shippo one shoulder, Hiraikotsu swung over the other, came over to the cluster and gave Miroku a death glare. A dearth glare that Miroku conveniently pretended was not there.

"The bigger question is, why are you letting your own Inuyasha fight? What has he got to prove?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Oh, he's just like that. Don't worry, he's really a sweet guy underneath it all." Now Kagome popped out of nowhere, folding her hands and looking a bit agitated. "Inuyasha won't kill him, unless your friend really angers him."

'Check that,' Yusuke made a mental note. Just then, Kagome and Miroku's silhouettes, (which they had had their back turned to Inuyasha and Hiei) were haloed by a blinding light. "What is that?!" Yusuke yelled.

Shippo had turned around on his perch, his little face aglow with the light. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" he squealed, jumping practically three feet into the air.

"Oh, damn! Get down!" Kurama grabbed Botan, and the both of them fell on top of Miroku and Kagome, all FOUR of them tumbling on top of Kuwabara, who NOW woke up with a start. Yusuke was left out of the domino effect to fend for himself, and he dove face first into the dirt as if his life depended on it. Which, of course it did.

The finger-like projections of deadly wind blade energy from the Kaze no Kizo (Wound of the Wind a.k.a. "Wind Scar") torn apart the ground, missing the group of huddling humans and demons by inches.

Pieces of grass and dirt blew up in clouds all around them, the molecules splitting and evaporating into thin are. The projection blades tipped upward, dissipating harmlessly into the sky.

Hiei took a quick glance at where his friends had been buried. "That idiot!" he muttered fiercely. "Hasn't he ever heard of AIMING?! He could've slaughtered his own teammates!"

Inuyasha righted his sword, throwing the weight of it over his shoulder. "KAGOME!!! KAGOME are you alright?"

Miroku pooped his dusty little head out of the debris. "Don't you care about ME? Miroku?" Kagome poked up beside him, followed by Yusuke, Botan and Kurama, as well as a spiral-eyed Kuwabara.

"Screw you monk," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, thanking the lord that Kagome was alright.

"How rude," Hiei muttered. Inuyasha's ears perked up again, having heard the remark, and he bared his fangs. Then, Inuyasha went about his normal way of fighting: Attacking with Whatever You Got Without a Clue in the World What To Do.

"Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo! Kaze no Kizo!" Inuyasha was going NUTS! Hiei jumped around to avoid getting hit, but none of the attacks even came close. The deadly blades of energy flew everywhere, blowing trees, rocks, dirt, a passing sparrow; everything was eaten in their paths of destruction. Everything except Hiei that is.

More than a couple blows missed the others by mere millimeters. (Hey, it was inches before, lets jump back and forth from US to metric systems, huh!) The others, especially Yusuke, (who hadn't thought to duck until two seconds before he would've been hamburger,) were cover head to toe in smoldering bits of gravel and soil.

"What the hell is going ON?!?!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"That idiot!" Kurama exclaimed. "What does he think he is going to accomplish by doing that?"

"Maybe we should just let Hiei kill him," Botan choked out, only half-joking.

"I'm somewhat inclined to agree," the kitsune muttered.

Hiei looked down at the group, making sure they were all still there, and completely intact with all their proper limbs and such. Yusuke caught his gaze and jerked his head up and to the side, mouthing angry syllables that Hiei translated as, 'What the fuck are you waiting for?!'

Making a quick decision, Hiei began to unwrap the bandage around his right forearm. 'Lets see how well the hanyou fares against the fires of hell,' Hiei laughed to himself. Normally, he would've been content simply bunching the hanyou's light's out and punching the shit out of him, but this time, he was annoyed. Inuyasha had one of those cocky attitudes that really pissed him off, and in addition to that, Inuyasha was swinging that lug of a sword without a care in the world.

Even though Hiei would pretend not to care, he didn't want his friend's lives in danger.

The winding black dragon tattoo seemed to seethe, to glow. Inuyasha was too busy to notice. Hiei stopped bouncing around long enough for the strip of cloth to blow away in the wind. "Dodging was getting beyond old anyway," he muttered.

Inuyasha took a few moments out of his frantic attack to take a look. 'What the hell is that?' he wondered. There was a sort or energy pouring out of the marks. A dangerous energy the was barely contained by the fire youkai.

Back when Inuyasha was just a newbie swordsman, he would've started worrying right now. The power that little chibi held was unimaginable. However, Inuyasha was sure that with his Bakuryuuha, (Explosion Current, a.k.a. "Backlash Wave") he would be able to sent whatever Hiei could attack with lying right back in his face.

The wind became one with the Tetsusaiga again; Inuyasha was ready. All he had to do was wait for Hiei's attack.

"Hiei, what are you doing? Isn't that the Ensatsu Dragon? Hiei, are you even listening to me?" Botan had notice the darkness gathering, and felt uneasy about the whole thing. Hiei was, of course, ignoring her.

"He really is going to use it," Kurama mused, standing to his feet again. He took a sideways glance at Yusuke, then turned to face the rest of the Inuyasha gang. "We need to take cover. Now."

"Why, what's going to happen?" Shippo sound like a twittery ten-year-old. Of course, he was a twittery ten-year-old, but...

"Are we in some sort of danger?" Kagome asked innocently, hiding behind Yusuke, as if he would be a good shield against whatever hell might come their way.

"You mean more danger than your friend already put us through???" Yusuke snorted snidely.

Ignoring his remark, Kurama did his best to answer. "Hai. Our companion has a bit of a knack for over doing things..." (At this point Kagome thought of Inuyasha) "...And he's getting ready to us an attack that, if it went out of control, could destroy this entire area."

"Is he insane?!" Sango gasped. "What attack could—"

Just then, the sky clouded over, and fountains of dark energy began pouring out from it. The energy crackled and spiraled in little spirals around Hiei.

Hiei noticed something a bit odd. The energy...it was more powerful than he had ever experienced it. It must be because that in the Feudal Era, the Demon Realm was MUCH closer to that of the humans. That distance was shortened, so the power of the dragon was greater. Hiei grinned a little: Oh this was gonna be gooood.

Inuyasha glared up at the sky, then looked back down at Hiei. "Keh, you think you're so cool, heh? C'mon, gimme your best shot!"

Hiei didn't even bother with a retort. Instead, he raised his arm out in front of himself, just as the tattoo began to take on a real, three dimensional, lifelike form. The shadow of the attack grew and grew, twitching and writhing like a snake stuck on a spear. The eyes glowed red, sucking up all the demonic energy in the area.

"You can still back down if you want to half breed. If you do, there is a chance that you might live!" Hiei taunted.

"Over my dead body, you ass! I said let me have it, so what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha raised the sword above his head, the strange energy emitting from it confusing Hiei. Was Inuyasha planning on attacking as well? What did he think he could possibly do?

Hiei had had enough of this.

"ENSATSU...KOKURYU-HA!!!!!" he screamed, releasing all the deadly energy that he had accumulated.

The dragon took off, dark and mysterious and deadly. If the ground had taken a beating from the Kaze no Kizo, then it was being utterly slaughtered from the dragon's advance. The sand turned into glass, and the soils imply evaporated into nothing at all. Steam and fire and destruction followed in its wake.

Hiei sighed, quite pleased with himself.

Yusuke and Kurama ran, followed by Kagome, Botan and Sango (Shippo in shoulder), and the three of them were dragging along Miroku, who had somehow lost the ability to walk coherently, and Kuwabara.

When Kuwabara saw the giant dragon, he said what would be expected, "AIEEEE-EEEEE! DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha didn't bat an eye. He swung that sword, giving everything he had screaming: "Take this! BAKURYUU-HA!"

"NANI?" Hiei gulped. What the hell??

As burst of overly colorful blades of wind reached out in the shape of a giant ball towards the dragon. With blinding flashed and the smell of burning, the two attacks collided, sending debris gathered by the dragon flying everywhere.

At first the dragon stammered, like a car hitting a brick wall. But within moments, it regained composure, and began pushing back on the Bakuryuuha!

Inuyasha, feeling somewhat drained, leaned on his sword. Hiei stood there looking like an idiot with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. The two attacks struggled at each other, neither one losing or gaining any ground.

"This is RIDICULOUS! Attack Kokuryu-ha!" Hiei demanded, causing the dragon to jerk and pull forward again. Inuyasha blinked rapidly. What was this... this guy had some power over his attacks after they had been unleashed. Boy, would that come in handy.

The dragon swirled and swirled, engulfing the ball of energy. The Bakuryuuha and Ensatsu Kokuryu-ha became one, and began to pulsate with a newfound energy. With each pulsation there was a sound like a bird shrieking, and flames of blue demonic energy spot out in geysers.

"Oh, shit," Hiei wanted to run, he really did.

Inuyasha's mouth was open, his eyes really wide. A small little squeak escaped his throat, and he almost dropped the Tetsusaiga.

"Dammit, what in hell is happening now?!" Yusuke screamed, scrambling over the ground, running for his life.

"Inuyasha's attack, it doesn't look normal!" Sango gasped.

"It is not. The two attacks are joined together now! Who knows what will happen!" Kurama gasped out.

"JOINED TOGETHER?!" Kuwabara shrieked as he bounced along, still being drug along and not complaining about it one bit. "What (ouch!) will that (oof!) cause---ACK!"

"It looks like it's going to explode!!!" Botan exclaimed. The pulsating ball of flame and energy was spinning around like a mad top, the spits of flame growing more frequent, and the pulsating itself more violent.

"But Inuyasha...and your friend," Kagome gasped. "Their still out there in that. And knowing Inuyasha, he would think to run until it's too late!!"

"The same is true for Hiei, I'm afraid," Kurama muttered to no one in particular.

"Then as I said before, we have to stop them!" Kagome stopped suddenly, dropping the zonked-out Miroku in a sitting position on the ground. She swung the pack of arrows off her back, grabbed her bow and pulled out an arrow. Taking careful aim, she notched an arrow pointed at the Blob From Hell.

"Ka...go...me...sama...what...nani..." Miroku murmured.

"KAGOME, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yusuke screamed. The others had continued running, all with confused and worried expressions for the young miko's safety.

"Don't worry, I can do this!" And with that, much to Yusuke's complete disbelief, she stood there and let the arrow fly without a care in the world.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kagome has had a loooong history of having really, really, really, really bad aim. But this is a fanfic, and I really don't think now would be a good time for her to go on missing that big of a frickin' target. So, for once, the arrow hits home, disappearing in between the folds of the huge Blob From Hell. Kagome was counting on her miko powers to save them, to perhaps nullify the two attacks, deleting them perhaps. Or, at least she was sure she could destroy the Kokuryu-ha.

But, would that be enough?????

GCN: BOY, I just accomplished SO MUCH in this chappie. (Kidding, mind you.) But I thought it was amusing. I, for one, was especially amused, and I'll explain some of the background to tell you why. In the original Japanese versions of both Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, when Hiei and Inuyasha use their attacks, Ensatsu Kokuryu-ha and the Bakuryuuha, they sound identical. The voice actors both scream it out, and I was just way too amused by the similarities. And as a plus, I was recently able to watch the Third Inuyasha Movie: The Sword of World Conquest. In the movie, Inuyasha gets a hold of a new, possessed sword, that's ultimate attack is, (and I kid you not,) the Kokuryu-ha! And when Inu says it he sounds just like Hiei too.

Oh, boy, I'm just way too amused by this probably, and I apologize. I'll try not to take so long with the next update, especially since I let this chappie off with a nasty cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers too, but do you really think that I would be so cruel as to kill everyone off right away?? Maybe in the next chapter, we can get the main plot line going, after a lot of fussing and whiney from some characters.

As a side note though, I uploaded another new story you may want to check out, (especially if you like Inu/Kag lemons...part one of two is uploaded...) called "Starry Night." I'd also like to thank anyone who visited the Anime Clan Online, as now we have over 1100 viewers! A new record...for me.

I'll se you later then. Sayonara!!!

---GCN-anime-dragon!!!!!


End file.
